Vacuum sealing appliances are used domestically and commercially to evacuate air from various containers such as plastic bags, reusable rigid plastic containers, or mason jars. These containers are often used for storing food. Vacuum sealing food packaging provides many benefits with a particular advantage of preserving the freshness and nutrients of food for a longer period of time than if food is stored while exposed to ambient air.
Typically, these appliances operate by receiving a bag, isolating the interior of the bag from ambient air, and drawing air from the interior of the bag before sealing it. One such appliance is a “Seal-A-Meal” product marketed by the Rival Company since at least 1982. This device utilized a simple nozzle to evacuate air from bags, while a single sealing door operated in conjunction with a heat-sealer to seal the bag closed. Other appliances have also been available to evacuate rigid containers such as jars.
A problem with many of these appliances is that as air is being removed from the bag or other suitable container, liquids or other particles in the container may be ingested into the vacuum source of the appliance. Ingesting liquids or other particles into the vacuum source, which is typically an electric device, may damage the vacuum source, creating less efficient drawing power or a breakdown. This is especially a problem when evacuating air from flexible containers containing liquidous food. It is therefore desirable to have a system that prevents liquids or excess particles from being ingested into the vacuum source and that is more easily cleaned.
Another problem with many of these appliances is a lack of sufficient vacuum pressure within the appliance. Prior art systems have lacked a vacuum source with enough power to draw a significant amount of air from a container.
An additional problem with many appliances is the inability to seal a container independently from the vacuuming process. A user may want to seal a container without evacuating air from the container, or a user may wish to seal a container that is not isolated from ambient air.